Crazy Love
by fanficinfinity
Summary: Maya's life sucks, but there is a certain person who makes her feel complete. who is it? There will be lots of drama and lots of laya ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Maya's life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, if I did Lucas and maya would be together;)**

Maya's pov:

Lucas wrapped his arm around me and kissed me softly

"Maya Ethel Hart, I love you" he whispered in my ear

"Lucas William Friar, I love you more" I say with a huge, goofy grin on my face"

"I love when you smile" he said pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, which sent tingles down my spine

I returned his compliment with a kiss

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm woke me up in the middle of my dream about Lucas

"Darn it, it was just a dream" I mumble to myself getting out of bed

Yes, I know it seems like I despise Lucas, but I am in fact in love with him,he doesn't know it, Riley doesn't know it, nobody knows it

It doesn't matter anyway, he is never going to like me. He likes Riley and Riley likes him, and even if he did like me,I would never steal him from Riley. As much as I love Lucas, and want to date him, I treasure me and Riley's friendship way too much

I get dressed and curl my hair, then I go to the kitchen

My mom promised me she would be home to make me breakfast, but she wasn't. In the corner of my eye I saw a note on the table

I pick it up and read it

_Hey maya, I know I told you I would be home this morning but my boss called and told me I had to go to work early this morning or else I wouldnt get a paycheck. I'm sorry I'm never home and I'm sorry I pretty much fail at being a parent. I do my best to take care of you and I hope you know I love you - mom_

I crumple the note up and throw it in the trash, I'm not mad at her, not at all, I'm mad at her boss who makes her work so much for such little pay, but most importantly I'm mad at my "dad" who left us. She would never even need to be working in a diner with such little pay if he never left! He cheated on my mom then left for his girlfriend. Now my mom has to pay for all of my needs because he never sends money for my doctor visits and stuff like that. In other words

My life sucks

**That was it for the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, I promise I will make the chapters longer as the story goes on. I hope everyone likes it and yes there is going to be a lot of laya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The truth**

**This chapter won't really have a lot of Laya in it but I promise the next chapter will! This chapter is just to get the story going so that we can get to Laya;)**

It was a quit Saturday afternoon when Riley was doing what she usually did, sitting at her bay window waiting for maya to drop in

Before she knew it Maya was crawling through the window taking a seat next to her

"Hey Riles" Maya said turning to her best friend

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something, something important that I don't think I should hide from you anymore"

"Okay, is everything alright" Riley said with concern in her voice

"Um, yes, sort of, I don't know, it's just that I-um"maya stumbled looking down at her feet

"Its okay, go on Maya, you can tell me anything I'm here for you"

Maya looked up and stared at Riley

"I- I like Lucas" Maya blurted out

"What"? Riley asked confused

"This is why I've been keeping it a secret, I knew you would get hurt by it and-

Riley cut Maya off

"Maya stop, it's okay, Lucas happens to like you too" Riley said cheery which confused Maya

"Wait, I'm confused. Your not mad at me? " Maya asked bewildered

"Me and Lucas went on a date and something didn't feel right, long story short we realized we didn't have feelings for each other but for other people, I then told him I have a crush on Farkle and he told me he has a crush on you" Riley explained to Maya

"Really?" Maya asked taken aback

"Yes" Riley said smiling

"Wow" Maya said completely surprised yet happy at the same time "and wait a second, you like Farkle" Maya asked giggling

"Yes, how could I not?" Riley answered blushing

"I can see it now, Riley Minkus" Maya said laughing, Riley laughed along with her

"I'm going to call Farkle right now and invite him over so that you can ask him out" Maya stated getting her phone out of her pocket

"No don't" Riley said scared

"what are you so worried about riles? You already know he adores you and that he'll say yes"

"Oh alright, but if all goes wrong I'm blaming you" Riley told Maya pointing a finger at her

"Okay then" Maya laughed out

They dialed Farkle and waited for him to pick up

"Hello lady" Farkle said in his usual flirty tone

Maya rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Riley

"Hi Farkle, it's uh, it's Riley" Riley said freaking out

"Relax" Maya mouthed to her

"Why hello there Riley, how is the girl of my dreams doing today?" Farkle asked

Riley blushed at his words

"I'm good, great actually, can you come over"

"You want me to come over?" Farkle asked astonished

"Yes, there's something I need to tell you"

"We'll I'll be right there" Farkle said exited

After Riley hung up the phone she walked over to her mirror and put on some lip gloss

She did a little strut over to Maya and asked "how do I look"

"hot, as in hot mess" Maya answered her giggling

"Hey, that's not funny" Riley said giving Maya a playful punch

"Just kidding you look great"

Before Riley could thank Maya,Farkle came through the window

"I'm going to leave you two alone" Maya told them getting up and going into the hallway

"So what did you need to tell me?" Farkle asked

Riley didn't want to make it a big deal so she just blurted it out

"I like you farkle"

"Are you serious, I don't know what to say, I like you too and-" before Farkle could say anything else Riley cut him off with a peck on lips

"Oh my gosh, the Riley Matthews just kissed me" Farkle said in amazement

"So Farkle, what do you say, will you go out with me?" Riley asked Farkle

"Of course I will Riley I thought you would never ask, I'll treat you like a princess and I'll give you whatever you want"

Riley blushed

"Thank you Farkle, your amazing, I love you"

"I love you too" Farkle said kissing Riley again

Maya walked in on them kissing

"Ooohh, it's getting hot in here" Maya said laughing

Riley and Farkle broke the kiss and looked at Maya

"Guess what Farkle" Riley asked him

"Maya likes Lucas"

"What? As in cowboy Lucas, the one she hates

"Yep, and believe me, she doesn't hate him, in fact she loves him

Maya started blushing and whispered in Riley's ear "your embarrassing me"

Riley chuckled

"We'll I'm going go home it's getting pretty late" Farkle said giving Riley a hug

"Alright, I love you" Riley said waving to Farkle

"I love you too Riles" Farkle waved back

When Farkle was gone Riley walked over to Maya and sat down next to her

"I asked Farkle out, now you need to ask Lucas out, in fact I'm going to make it romantic, meet me in the park after school"Riley stated

"Ok, but don't make it awkward" Maya pleaded

"I can't make any promises"

**Okay, that was it for chapter two! It's going to get good so keep reading and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: caving in**

**This takes place when Maya gets home from Riley's house in the last chapter **

**This chapter will have self harm, I'm sorry**

Maya's pov:

I open my front door and walk into the cold apartment, the floor squeaks underneath my feet. I yell "Mom, are you home?" But there's no answer, there never is. My mom is probably either working or out drinking with anonymous men... I think it's the second choice. Honestly sometimes I wish I wasn't even alive

I Still can't believe Riley is setting up a date for me and Lucas,at this point though, that's not what's on my mind. All the bad things in my life are creeping into my head like a lion searching for its prey. The universe must hate me

I go to the bathroom and turn the shower faucet on, out of the corner of my eye I see my razor, which sparked an idea in my mind. Was this really happening? Was I really considering self Harm? The answer is yes

I look down and examine my wrists. Then I look in the mirror and brake down. I start crying uncontrollably. My head is faster than my head as my hand feebly picks up my razor and I lift it to my wrist, another tear leaves my eye as I slide the razor across my bare wrist. It hurts,a lot... but somehow I feel such a relief. I cut into my wrist again and again each time with more pressure and pain. I wince each time the sharp tool brushes across my wrist. More tears pour out of my eyes. I continue cutting until I feel like I have given myself what I deserve. By the time I'm done blood is dripping onto the floor

I gasp realizing what I had just done, but my thoughts are cut short. I start feeling dizzy. The room starts to turn upside down and my head thumps to the floor of the cold bathroom. I'm now laying in a pool of my own blood and everything goes black

**I know you all probably hate me for the short chapter... IM SORRY... Give it a chance and r&r**


End file.
